


Songbirds of Joy

by XrosaryX



Series: Nest of Feathers and Bones [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 6s1m, A Songbird's Lament, Alternate Ending scenerio, Alternate Universe - Altertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Mobtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Bird Sisters names are used, Dancetale, Inspired by Six Skeletons, One Maid, Other, Sisters, Six Skeletons One Maid, What if Scenario, sisters reunited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-10 23:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20536154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XrosaryX/pseuds/XrosaryX
Summary: Together at last and they will never lose each other ever again. The sisters are reunited, thanks to a different decision Blaze makes.





	Songbirds of Joy

**Author's Note:**

> An alternative route from Chapter 17 from A Songbird's Lament. A what if Blaze actually let Sparrow know right away they found Lark.
> 
> Inspired by RaccoonSinQueen's Six Skeletons, One Maid!
> 
> DISCLAIMER TIME! I OWN NOTHING PERTAINING TO UNDERTALE NOR THE AUS USED WITHIN THE STORY! I only own the Bird sisters and this cray, crazy idea~!

“…so, out of curiosity,” Blaze spoke up as he slowly began to get out of his chair, “why were you giving our maid the stares? i mean she’s a looker for sure, but…”

“Does she have a sister?”

The question makes Blaze pause, his chair lightly scraping against the floor as he looked towards G as he looked at Blaze. “why you ask?”

“There’s a maid we met a while ago,” G spoke up and slowly began to rise up from his chair, “Her name was Lark. She’s employed with Classic and the others, very fond of my brother. They talk back and forth with letters. Mentioned to my brother she also had a sister.” Blaze refrained from sucking in a breath as he thought back to his visit to the mansion, how Lark hit all the right things about how Sparrow described her sister.

“I found it odd you employed a human, but she mentioned how her ‘masters’ helped her out of a bad job.”

They had really found her…

“You don’t usually take in people unless they got a debt to pay back from you and your brother,” G slowly began to walk over to Blaze, his eyes glowing a dull yellow as he looked down at him, “It’s not my business…But she’s a good kid. Sweet and…” He paused his eyes dimming back to their usual white before shaking his head. Blaze’s own eyes glowing blue faded back to white as well before he looked away.

“….ain’t any of your business.”

“So, you’re not going to tell her?”

Sparrow had been looking for her sister for so long, hoping and eagerly awaiting any news they found. The deal being that she was to be their maid until they found Lark and then…

Blaze felt his Soul squirm at the idea of Sparrow leaving.

Sparrow was upholding her part of the deal, caring and handling all the household chores yet also providing some sense of comfort to them all. Her smile and cheerful laughter had become a norm to them all and if she left…

But…

Keeping this from Sparrow…

It would shatter her heart if she found out he was keeping it a secret.

Sparrow deserved more than that, she needed to hear the truth and he was going to make sure she was going to be reunited with her sister.

“…i didn’t say i wasn’t you asshole,” Blaze’s answer made G suddenly freeze before slowly allowing himself to lower his shoulders, “things in this house are for us to deal with…though i appreciate the concern you have for our songbird.”

“She’s quite special…So is her sister, “G chuckled as he began to leave the dining room, “I trust your judgement and decision then Blaze…Good night.” Blaze nodded before closing his eyes and exhaling.

“Ah.”

And there she was.

Sparrow with her innocent wide eyes and nervous smile standing in the dining room doorway, “Mister Blaze,” she came in a little closer, “I’m sorry, was there something else you needed? I was going to make sure everything was put away.” He looked at her, taking in how that shy smile of hers made his Soul feel warm and how he felt relaxed in front of her. A long time ago she wouldn’t even look at him, now she looked at everyone in the house with kindness shining so brightly in everything she did. It was nearly enough for him to try and retract his earlier statement to G, but he wasn’t going to do that.

He would grit his teeth and swallow that selfish part of him, Sparrow deserved happiness and he made a promise.

He wasn’t going to turn her into a trapped bird in a cage, covering the bars so she would remain oblivious to the fact she was stuck until he opened the door for her to fly. Sparrow had done her part…And now it was his turn, he was going to keep his promise to her.

He sat down in his chair, “don’t need anything, but i would like for you to sit down songbird.” Sparrow tilted her head before walking over and settling in the chair next to him, “What is it Mister Blaze?”

“…i got some good news for ya,” he grinned, “it’s about your sister…we found her.”

* * *

When Lark had woken up for the day, she had expected the usual nonsense in the house. Her masters calling for her, running around the house...Maybe more migraines today than yesterday! That was just how Lark’s day had always been and it was going in the right direction with Master Blue dragging her away to look at a puzzle of his just right after she had served lunch. Master Orange had left his brother to drag her away, not even caring that her pleading look was directed right at him.

So, Lark stood by Master Blue’s side, complimenting his puzzle until she found an opening to leave. It wasn’t like she didn’t like his puzzles, but there was still so much work to be done…

Just as Master Blue was clicking the last pieces in place, they heard a loud thud coming from downstairs followed by Master Black’s screeching.

“WHY ARE THEY BACK HERE AGAIN?!”

Master Blue stopped before giving Lark a glance, “UH…HE DOESN’T SOUND HAPPY?”

When was Master Black ever happy, Lark honestly wished to say that, yet she had a feeling speaking that out loud was certainly not a wise idea? Instead she shrugged, “Yes he doesn’t,” she remarked with a frown and she wondered if perhaps Indigo and Purple had returned…If that was the case then Master Sans along with Master Black would have stormed up to tell her to hide out of sight…Master Black probably more likely to lock her somewhere or even drag her around to be kept in his sight.

No thank you for that…

Yet she only heard more of Master Black’s yelling along with Master Papyrus’ voice trying to calm him down. Curiosity grew for Master Blue and Lark that they left the room to head to the stairs. Upon heading down Lark noticed that all her masters were assembled in front of the door, the door a little unbalanced and a bone sticking through it.

Well…That explained the loud sound.

Master Black must have slammed it shut…The bone was overkill however…

Another mess to clean and to add to her list of chores to do, “What on earth is going on masters?” she spoke up as Master Blue bounded over to Master Orange, “WE WERE HAVING A GREAT TIME UPSTAIRS AND I WAS IMPRESSING MISS LARK WHEN WE HEARD ALL THE COMMOTION!”

“they’re back,” Master Red grumbled, and Lark took in how irritable he was, Master Black was pacing back and forth while still yelling at Master Papyrus who was shaking his head, “the wannabe mobsters…”

“You mean…Navy and Maroon?”

How could she forget those suited skeletons that were odd, but at least pleasant guests that didn’t try to kidnap her. She frowned as she noticed how Master Orange was standing a bit straighter than usual, “Um…Did they do something?”

Before he spoke up Master Black’s head snapped towards her, “COMING BY UNANNOUNCED IS ONE OF THEIR OFFENSES!” he shouted as he stormed over to her, “THE NERVE OF THEM!”

“more like you wanna fight maroon,” Master Orange muttered as Master Blue looked to Sparrow, “it’s…weird though. they don’t come by this early.”

“OH, PERHAPS THEY JUST WANTED TO VISIT?” Master Papyrus suggested though it was met with silence, “W-WELL, WE SHOULDN’T LET THEM STAND OUTSIDE THAT LONG! WE SAW THEIR CAR AND THEY’RE PROBABLY WONDERING WHY WE’RE NOT OPENING THE DOOR. IT’S CERTAINLY RUDE.”

“DON’T LET THEM IN!” Master Black objected before pausing to look at Lark who sighed, “…Should-“

“N-NO, NO!” Master Blue spoke up before looking to Master Sans who was looking at the door with a grimace, “U-UH S-SANS SHOULD ANSWER! WHO KNOWS, THEY MIGHT TRY TO TAKE YOU AWAY!”

“But they have a maid of their own,” she reminded them before sighing and making her way to the door, ignoring how Master Black growled and how Master Sans quirked his brow at her, “I’m sure it’s safe for me to open the door for them, right?”

“...actually, i’ll-“

“you lot take forever.”

Lark frantically tried not to jump but failed as a familiar suited skeleton spoke up beside her. Master Sans was already pulling her away as the rest of her masters exclaimed their surprise.

“hey ya jackass! no teleporting in!”

“says the guy who doesn’t respect personal space,” Navy shot back to Master Red, “and manners? my bro is hurt ya shut the door on him edgy boy.”

“DON’T USE THAT AWFUL NICKNAME!” Master Black yelled as Navy took his hat off before nodding to Lark, “nice to see ya again miss lark.”

“Oh um...Hello again,” she nervously replied as she took a step towards Master Sans but stopped as she looked at his face. Shadows under his sockets, forceful smile and fidgeting in place...

“what brings you back so early?” Master Sans asked as Navy sighed, “didn’t get a letter a day late so...”

“like you’d welcome us...”

Lark didn’t know Navy so well, but she knew how a person could be exhausted, stress or both at once. “Master Sans,” she could feel all eyes on her as she cut him off, “Let him explain at his own pace.” Navy’s shoulders slowly lowered, and she could hear him exhale, “thank you birdie. we’ve been driving all day and it’s...well, the reason for our visit is you.”

She blinks, uncertain now if she should be worried. Beside her Master Sans was clearing his throat and shifting a bit closer to her, uncertainly in his expression as they looked at the other skeleton. Navy and Maroon weren’t like those men who took her, but she couldn’t shake the feeling of unease that settled in her stomach.

“YOU'RE NOT TAKING HER!” Master Blue and Black shouted but were gently hushed by Master Papyrus. Navy shook his head before lifting his hand up and pointed to his wrist, “you have a tattoo don’t ya? right there...”

Lark tensed up, the other skeletons in the room reacting differently. Master Red and Black snorting at the statement, “oh please, she doesn’t.”

“YES. THE SLAVE DOESN'T SEEM SO COURAGEOUS TO EVEN GET ONE!”

“a tattoo?” Master Orange stares at her with wide eye lights as Master Blue shook his head. Master Papyrus tilted his head before speaking up, “DO YOU REALLY HAVE ONE?”

“...Yes.”

Master Black and Master Blue choked while Master Papyrus gasped, the other skeletons’ heads snapping to stare at her. Lark nervously pulled down at her sleeve just as Navy let out a sigh of relief and tipped his head back, “stars, glad to hear you weren’t gonna lie,” he admits before handing her a dark blue handkerchief, “here. don’t worry about returning it.”

She took the fabric and pressed it against the underside of her wrist, rubbing at her skin until the familiar bird tattoo emerged from under the coverup. Master Papyrus and Sans leaned a bit to watch her reveal her ink to them, Master Sans’ eye lights shrinking a bit as his brother let out a gasp. “holy crap you do have one,” Master Red’s eye lights had grown bigger compared to Master Sans’ and his own brother’s jaw had dropped open. Lark glanced over to Master Blue and Orange who, oddly, had gone silent as they stared at her exposed tattoo.

Her fingers inched to cover it, but instead she managed to keep only her fingertips to lightly press against Sparrow’s name.

“hers has your name, right?” Navy’s voice broke through and she glanced over to him, “the bird with the name just like yours.” Lark could only nod and gripped the handkerchief tightly as Navy offered her a strained smile. Putting his hat back onto his head, Navy made his way towards the door and only paused to see if anyone was going to stop him. Seeing and hearing no objections, the blue suited skeleton opened the door to reveal his brother. Maroon’s arms were crossed, and his hat was tilted at an angle to reveal his face with an annoyed expression. Upon seeing his brother, he let his arms drop before sighing, “TOOK YOUR SWEET TIME HUH BROTHER?”

Navy laughed before opening it further, “hey-“

“DON’T MAKE ME ADMIT WHAT I SAID,” Maroon sighed as he stepped in, tipping his hat over to Lark with a chuckle, “A GOOD DAY TO SEE YOU AGAIN MA’AM!” Lark lightly tugged her skirt a bit to give him a curtsy as Master Black huffed making Maroon grin. However instead of focusing on her masters, Maroon instead glanced behind him with a smile that seemed to surprise everyone.

“SONGBIRD, COME ON IN.”

“they don’t bite,” Navy called out ignoring how Master Sans continued to stare at him with a hardened expression, “well…two look like they might, but they’re all more bark than bite.”

Lark stared at the door; her head tilted curiously as it creaked open a bit more as someone else entered. The new arrival made Lark’s heart stop and her mouth dropped open, Navy’s handkerchief falling to the floor as she pressed her hands over her lips to muffle her gasp.

A young woman stood beside Maroon, the skeleton making her look quite small and delicate with his towering height. She wore a simple black dress, the skirt flaring out around her ankles as her sleeves covered her arms to the elbow. Her hair framed her face so carefully Lark knew the purpose was to curtain it if she wanted to hide her face by looking down. Wide, innocent mismatched colored eyes looked straight at her and her lips pulled up into a smile as she looked to Lark.

Instantly Lark felt like she was back home, staring into those eyes as a little girl held her hand tightly as they sang together.

“who-“

She wasn’t sure who had spoken up to question, but she did not care. The other woman was already running towards her, “Big sis!”

“Sparrow!” Lark’s arms opened wide as she caught her sister, hugging her tightly as Sparrow laughed, “Oh it’s you! It’s really you!” Lark could feel her throat tightening and she looked up to see Maroon standing with his brother, both smiling towards them. Sparrow pulled away from her shoulder before looking behind them towards the two skeletons, “They helped me,” she told her, “They promised to find you and they did Lark. I’m…I’m so glad I found you.”

“Oh Sparrow,” Lark pulled her into a tight hug, her fingers combing through her sister’s hair, “I missed you so much…”

“I missed you too,” Lark answered, and she could feel Sparrow’s arms wrap a little firmly around her stomach as she let out a light sniffle. Sparrow was shaking in her arms, but Lark knew at least this time the tears were from joy.

The last time she saw her sister was when she had been taken away from their old apartment. She last saw Sparrow and their mother stand helplessly, crying for her as she was forced out. Lark shook her head lightly, now…Now they were back together.

Sparrow was with her again, and they weren’t going to lose each other ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually lost myself over sleep and while I do love to create feels, there are times I want happiness. AND THESE SISTERS DESERVE TO BE HAPPY AT LEAST! Even if it's merely through a what if scenario. This was written as a oneshot, but I may make more stories with this alternative route in mind maybe?
> 
> I hope you have enjoyed this and thank you so much for reading! Until next time~!


End file.
